You Couldn't Handle the Truth
by Lunamew
Summary: A small Impmon under the service of a demon lord digimon has a few secrets of his own not Tamers


TITLE:YOu couldn't handle the Truth 

RRating:PG 

Disclaimer:I don't own it. Digimon is a trademark of Toei, Bandai, Saban, and Fox Kids. I do not claim to own it. If I owned it, there would be a movie called "The Replacement Dark Masters" But since there isn't a movie called thatr, I guess I don't won it. 

_________________________ 

_____________________________________ 

Why did this happen to me? 

Why won't they belive me? 

They don't care about me. 

They barely respect me. 

I don't care what they say. 

Only I know the truth 

I'll show them. 

Impmon walked quietly down the corridors. Careful not to disturb any of the guards, for they would surely attack him for the fun of it. Oh how he hated coming to this place. But his master commanded of it. He wondered to himself what he wanted this time. 

I'm here again. 

I used to like this place 

It was like home 

At least once it was 

But it's not anymore 

"Impmon, I've been waiting for you." he master said in his cold voice. Impmon hated that voice. It wasn't the pure venom that was in it, or the fear that it struck. To be truthful, the voice didn't scare Impmon, he just acted like it as to not be accused of something suspicious. 

He bowed before the large digimon. Oh how he hated doing that. He found it disgraceful to his pride. 

What pride? 

My pride was taken away 

I used to have pride 

And I had a good reason for it too 

"Impmon. I feel as if there is something you have negelcted to tell me." said the robed demon. Impmon gave a slight look. "I have told you everything Lord Daemon." Oh how he hated that name. every time he was forced to say it. 

"You're lying to me, Impmon. And I don't like it when mons lie to me." said Daemon. "I surely do not know of what you talk about." he queries, but when quickly grabbed by his bandana by Daemon. 

"Now, Impmon. I am becoming impatient." the small demon digimon gulped. "I am surely not lying." he piped. 

Daemon growled in frustration. "From what I've been told and it's been spreading around for sometime, that you were once a level higher than rookie." The imp replied "I don't know what you're talking about" only to be jerked closer to Daemon's face. 

"Tell me the truth, rat. I will not stand for such imsubordination!" 

Insubordination?! 

How dare he accuse my of that 

I should be the one using that word 

And I'm going to do something about it 

Daemon has such a grip on the bandana the the small rookie wore, that he could scarely breathe. Daemon rudely dropped him to the ground where he stood up defiantly. 

Impmon had finally had enough. A seething hate rose in him. He couldn't take it any longer. 

"NO! I will not stand for this treatment!" 

Daemon was completly taken off guard by the usually quiet rookie's sudden outburst. "H-How DARE you?!?!" 

Impmon shook his head. "No. How dare YOU! You want the truth? You couldn't HANDLE the truth! No one could! Especially someone as egotistical and thickheaded as you! I can't stand you! I absolutly loathe you!" 

Daemon was liturally seething. "You see here!" 

"No! You see here, Daemon! I'm not going to put up with you or this mediocre fiasco you have going! I'm outta here!" with that he turned on his toes and began to walk out. 

"Wait." said Daemon. 

Impmon stopped and turned around. "What?" he said as he glared at him. 

Daemon stared for a minute "Those eyes. I've seen them somewhere before, but where..." 

Impmon glared as him with his deep blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" 

Impmon just smirked, a small fang showing. "Let's just say, you couldn't handle the truth..." 

Daemon just stared. Did that really jus happen? He looked around the now empty throne room. Impmon was nowhere in sight. Daemon just sighed and sat down upon his throne. 

The Demon Lord Digimon's eyes caught sight of something. a small whips of fog around the floor of the room. A shrill cry echoed through the room. 

"It's just a some bats." he sighed, but took a second look at the bats perched up on the raftor above his head. "But then again... normal bats don't have letters on thier foreheads.." 

You couldn't handle the truth... 

_____________________________________________ 

I thought of this while me and my friend were reasoning the reasons about Myotismon's evolution chain, and the faults and why there is.. 

D.O.M.: NO WAY IN DIGIHELL THAT DEVIMON DIGIVOLVES INTO MYO-CHAN!!! This has nothing to do with Tamers and I KNOW that Impmon digivlves to Beezelmon. 


End file.
